f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2006 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = 8 places 10-8-6-5-4-3-2-1 |enginesuppliers = , , , , , , |tyresuppliers = , |year=2006 |driver1 = Fernando Alonso |driver1points = 134 |driver2 = Michael Schumacher |driver2points = 121 |driver3 = Felipe Massa |driver3points = 80 |constructor1 = |constructor1points = 206 |constructor2 = |constructor2points = 201 |constructor3 = |constructor3points = 110 }} The 2006 Formula One Season was the 57th season of FIA Formula One motor racing. It began on March 12 in Australia and ended on October 22 in Brazil. The title was won by Fernando Alonso of , he second title in successive seasons, ahead of 's Michael Schumacher. This was the final season of Schumacher's "first career", as he retired after the season, announcing it after winning the . He returned in with the team. also won their second Constructors' title in succession. Teams and Drivers Entry List |team = Mild Seven Renault F1 Team |chassis = R26 |tyre = |engine = RS26 2.4 V8 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver= Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 2 |seconddriver= Giancarlo Fisichella |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Heikki Kovalainen José María López Nelson Piquet, Jr. Jonathan Cochet }} |team = Team McLaren Mercedes |chassis = MP4-21 |tyre = |engine = FO 108S 2.4 V8 |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver= Kimi Räikkönen |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 4 |seconddriver= Juan Pablo Montoya |seconddriverrounds= 1–10 |thirddrivernumber = 4 |thirddriver = Pedro de la Rosa |thirddriverrounds = 11–18 |testdrivers= Pedro de la Rosa Gary Paffett Lewis Hamilton Mika Häkkinen }} |team = Scuderia Ferrari Marlboro |chassis = 248 F1 |tyre = |engine = 056 2.4 V8 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver= Michael Schumacher |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 6 |seconddriver= Felipe Massa |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Luca Badoer Marc Gené Andrea Bertolini Valentino Rossi }} |team = Panasonic Toyota Racing |chassis = TF106 TF106B |tyre = |engine = RVX-06 2.4 V8 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver= Ralf Schumacher |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 8 |seconddriver= Jarno Trulli |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Ricardo Zonta Olivier Panis Andy Soucek Franck Montagny Kamui Kobayashi }} |team = Williams F1 Team |chassis = FW28 |tyre = |engine = CA2006 2.4 V8 |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver= Mark Webber |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 10 |seconddriver= Nico Rosberg |seconddriverrounds= All |thirddrivernumber = 35 |thirddriver = Alexander Wurz |thirddriverrounds = NoneIn 2006, all the teams except the teams which finished in the first four places in the constructors' championship in were allowed to run an extra car during practice. |testdrivers= Narain Karthikeyan João Paulo de Oliviera Luciano Burti }} |team = Lucky Strike Honda Racing F1 Team |chassis = RA106 |tyre = |engine = RA806E 2.4 V8 |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver= Rubens Barrichello |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 12 |seconddriver= Jenson Button |seconddriverrounds= All |thirddrivernumber = 36 |thirddriver = Anthony Davidson |thirddriverrounds = None |testdrivers= James Rossiter Marco Andretti Adam Carroll Giorgio Mondini }} |team = Red Bull Racing |chassis = RB2 |tyre = |engine = 056 2.4 V8 |numberofdrivers= 4 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver= David Coulthard |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 15 |seconddriver= Christian Klien |seconddriverrounds= 1–15 |thirddrivernumber = 15 37 |thirddriver = Robert Doornbos |thirddriverrounds = 16–18 NoneDoornbos was third driver in rounds 1–15. |fourthdrivernumber = 37 |fourthdriver = Michael Ammermüller |fourthdriverrounds = NoneAmmermüller was third driver in rounds 16–18. |testdrivers= none }} |team = BMW Sauber F1 Team |chassis = F1.06 |tyre = |engine = P86 2.4 V8 |numberofdrivers= 4 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver= Nick Heidfeld |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 17 |seconddriver= Jacques Villeneuve |seconddriverrounds= 1–12 |thirddrivernumber = 17 38 |thirddriver = Robert Kubica |thirddriverrounds = 13–18 NoneKubica was third driver in rounds 1–12. |fourthdrivernumber = 38 |fourthdriver = Sebastian Vettel |fourthdriverrounds = NoneVettel was third driver in rounds 14–18. |testdrivers= Marco Holzer }} |team = MF1 Racing Spyker MF1 RacingAfter round 15, Spyker took over Midland. |chassis = M16 |tyre = |engine = RVX-06 2.4 V8 |numberofdrivers= 7 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver= Tiago Monteiro |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 19 |seconddriver= Christijan Albers |seconddriverrounds= All |thirddrivernumber = 39 |thirddriver = Markus Winkelhock |thirddriverrounds = NoneWinkelhock was third driver in rounds 1, 3 and 12–13. |fourthdrivernumber = 39 |fourthdriver = Giorgio Mondini |fourthdriverrounds = NoneMondini was third driver in rounds 2, 4, 6–10 and 14–15. |fifthdrivernumber = 39 |fifthdriver = Adrian Sutil |fifthdriverrounds = NoneSutil was third driver in rounds 5, 11 and 17. |sixthdrivernumber = 39 |sixthdriver = Alexandre Prémat |sixthdriverrounds = NonePrémat was third driver in round 16. |seventhdrivernumber = 39 |seventhdriver = Ernesto Viso |seventhdriverrounds = NoneViso was third driver in round 18. |testdrivers= Roman Rusinov Fabrizio del Monte Adrián Vallés Ronnie Quintarelli Thomas Biagi }} |team = Scuderia Toro Rosso |chassis = STR1 |tyre = |engine = TJ2006 3.0 V10 |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver= Vitantonio Liuzzi |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 21 |seconddriver= Scott Speed |seconddriverrounds= All |thirddrivernumber = 40 |thirddriver = Neel Jani |thirddriverrounds = None |testdrivers= Sebastien Bourdais }} |team = Super Aguri F1 |chassis = SA05/SA06 |tyre = |engine = RA806E 2.4 V8 |numberofdrivers= 4 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver= Takuma Sato |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 23 |seconddriver= Yuji Ide |seconddriverrounds= 1–4 |thirddrivernumber = 23 41 |thirddriver = Franck Montagny |thirddriverrounds = 5–11 NoneMontagny was third driver in rounds 14–18. |fourthdrivernumber = 23 41 |fourthdriver = Sakon Yamamoto |fourthdriverrounds = 12–18 NoneYamamoto was third driver in rounds 8–11. |testdrivers= Yuji Ide }} Notes: Changes Team Changes Driver Changes ;Pre-Season Rubens Barrichello: Ferrari - Honda Felipe Massa: Sauber - Ferrari Nick Heidfeld: Williams - BMW Sauber Christijan Albers: Minardi - Midland Takuma Sato: BAR - Super Aguri Vitantonio Liuzzi: Red Bull - Scuderia Toro Rosso Nico Rosberg: GP2 Series - Williams Scott Speed: GP2 Series - Scuderia Toro Rosso Yuji Ide: Formula Nippon - Super Aguri ;Mid-Season For Round 5 (Europe) Super Aguri: Yuji Ide - Franck Montagny For Round 11 (France) McLaren: Juan-Pablo Montoya - Pedro de la Rosa For Round 12 (Germany) Super Aguri: Franck Montagny - Sakon Yamamoto For Round 13 (Hungary) BMW Sauber: Jacques Villeneuve - Robert Kubica For Round 16 (China) Red Bull: Christian Klien - Robert Doornbos Calendar Schedule Calendar Changes Results, Standings and Statistics Testing Results |Grid2=Felipe Massa |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jenson Button |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Michael Schumacher |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Kimi Räikkönen |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Nico Rosberg |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:32.406 |FastestLapnumber=42 }} |Grid2=Jenson Button |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Nico Rosberg |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Giancarlo Fisichella |winnernation=ITA |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Jenson Button |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Fernando Alonso |FastestLapnation=ESP |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:34.803 |FastestLapnumber=45 }} |Grid2=Giancarlo Fisichella |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Kimi Räikkönen |2ndnation= FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Ralf Schumacher |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Kimi Räikkönen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:26.045 |FastestLapnumber=57 }} |Grid2=Jenson Button |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Rubens Barrichello |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Juan Pablo Montoya |3rdnation=COL |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Fernando Alonso |FastestLapnation=ESP |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:24.569 |FastestLapnumber=23 }} |Grid2=Michael Schumacher |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Felipe Massa |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Felipe Massa |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:32.099 |FastestLapnumber=39 }} |Grid2=Giancarlo Fisichella |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Michael Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Michael Schumacher |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Giancarlo Fisichella |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Felipe Massa |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:16.648 |FastestLapnumber=42 }} |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Juan Pablo Montoya |2ndnation=COL |2ndteam= |3rd=David Coulthard |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:15.143 |FastestLapnumber=74 }} |Grid2=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid2nation=FIN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Michael Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Michael Schumacher |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Kimi Räikkönen |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Fernando Alonso |FastestLapnation=ESP |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:21.599 |FastestLapnumber=21 }} |Grid2=Giancarlo Fisichella |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Michael Schumacher |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Kimi Räikkönen |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Kimi Räikkönen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:15.841 |FastestLapnumber=22 }} |Grid2=Felipe Massa |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Giancarlo Fisichella |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Felipe Massa |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Giancarlo Fisichella |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:12.719 |FastestLapnumber=56 }} |Grid2=Felipe Massa |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Felipe Massa |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:17.111 |FastestLapnumber=46 }} |Grid2=Michael Schumacher |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Felipe Massa |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Felipe Massa |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Kimi Räikkönen |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:16.357 |FastestLapnumber=17 }} |Grid2=Felipe Massa |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Rubens Barrichello |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Jenson Button |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Pedro de la Rosa |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Nick Heidfeld |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Felipe Massa |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:23.516 |FastestLapnumber=65 }} |Grid2=Michael Schumacher |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Felipe Massa |winnernation=BRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Michael Schumacher |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:28.005 |FastestLapnumber=55 }} |Grid2=Michael Schumacher |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Nick Heidfeld |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Kimi Räikkönen |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Robert Kubica |3rdnation=POL |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Kimi Räikkönen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:22.559 |FastestLapnumber=13 }} |Grid2=Giancarlo Fisichella |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Rubens Barrichello |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Giancarlo Fisichella |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Fernando Alonso |FastestLapnation=ESP |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:37.586 |FastestLapnumber=49 }} |Grid2=Michael Schumacher |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Ralf Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Felipe Massa |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Giancarlo Fisichella |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Fernando Alonso |FastestLapnation=ESP |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:32.676 |FastestLapnumber=14 }} |Grid2=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid2nation=FIN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jarno Trulli |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Felipe Massa |winnernation=BRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Jenson Button |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:12.162 |FastestLapnumber=70 }} * : Michael Schumacher set the fastest time in qualifying, but his qualifying times were deleted after he stopped his car at Rascasse, meaning the other drivers would have been unable to faster time than Schumacher. Although Schumacher claimed it was an error, but he was still penalised. He started from the pit lane. Standings Drivers Constructors Statistics Drivers Constructors Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:2006 Formula One Season